turtlessurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
The Start Of An Adventure
This is the 1st episode of Survivor: Guanica Challenges Immunity Challenge: Dive Masters Each tribe must retrieve items attached to an underwater rope, with each progressive item being deeper than the one before it. The first tribe to retrieve all their items and finish a final task wins the challenge and the first winner's get a tarp and some fire making tools while the second tribe to finish gets a tarp. Winners: TBA Story The truck they are all in comes to a stop and they all jump out. They all start celebrating as they get closer to Jeff. Jeff: Welcome, to Survivor: Guanica, Yellow tribe, you are Coqui, Green team, you are Ceiba, Blue team, you are Hibiscus. Each of you grab a map and head on out. It's going to start pouring soon. Day 1 Ceiba The six Ceiba members get onto their beach and celebrate. Anne: We're here! Stephen, Anne, and Tanna are gathering fire wood. Stephen: It didn't take long for Joesph to start gathering allies. Anne: What do you mean? Stephen: He asked me to be in an alliance with him and Patrick. Tanna: That's shady right there. Coqui The six members of Coqui decide to take a dip in the ocean first. Cassandra is laughing and splashing Devin while Sally is sitting back up by the flag. Tom: We're already on the outs. Sally: Of course, we're older then them, that makes us a target. Devin and Cassandra are walking along the beach talking. Cassandra: Sally's isolating her self super well. Devin: She's not even trying. Hibiscus As soon as Hibiscus arrives they start to build the shelter. Lisa and Scarlett are walking back to camp. Lisa: You're the only one I like here. Scarlett: Same. They get back to camp and Al starts yelling at them. Al is talking with Ed about Lisa and Scarlett. Al: They need to work more. I mean, they except this to be a vacation! This isn't a vacation! Day 2 Coqui At Coqui, Devin and Cassandra are snuggling in the shelter. Chad and Sally are sitting outside the shelter. Chad: Alliance! Alliance! Sally just laughs as Chad keeps talking. Chad: I think we see the first alliance of the season right here! Shelia comes over and sits down next to them. Shelia: Is it just me or does this feel like a PG-13 show? Chad and Sally laugh. Ceiba Tanna and Anne are walking. Tanna: Now would be the time where one of us suggests an all women's alliance! Anne: I would, only if I knew if Violet would stay with us. Tanna: I think us aligning with Stephen would be the best bet. Anne: And get Violet on our side? Tanna: Just offer her a better deal! Patrick and Joesph are laying down on the beach. Joesph: Do you think Violet is with us? Patrick: I think she'd vote with us. Joesph: So Anne or Tanna? Patrick: I don't trust Tanna at all. Joesph: Agreed, she's the first one to go. Hibiscus At Hibiscus Dorthey and Ty are gathering food. Dorthey: I don't feel well going into this next immunity challenge. Ty: Why not? Dorthey: We're on the blue tribe in a three tribe format. Ty: Don't worry. Dorthey: I'd feel better if I knew I had a possible ally in case we lose. Ty: Well I'll work with you. Dorthey: Al would be easy to convince everyone to vote off. Ty: Well he is athletic. Dorthey: But if he doesn't listen to us, what good is that? Ty just shrugs as they walk back to camp. Day 3 Immunity Challenge Hibiscus They all arrive back at camp. Scarlett and Dorthey are talking on the beach. Scarlett: Al did terrible, and he's a P.E. teacher? Dorthey: That was an embarrassment. Al and Ed are walking on the beach. Al: I say Lisa should go, she's just a big liability. Al and Ty are walking down the beach. Al: She has an alliance with Scarlett. Ty: Lisa? Al: Yes, she needs to go. Tribal Council Hibiscus comes in and sits down. Jeff asks what happened at the challenge. Dorthey responds it's just a lot of different personalitles coming together and clashing. Scarlett says it was all Al's fault and how she was voting for him. Al says he's voting for Lisa because Lisa and Scarlett were an alliance. Lisa just laughs and asks how he knows this. Al just sits there. Jeff: Ok, well it's time to vote. Al, you're up first. After everyone votes Jeff reads the votes. First Vote: Lisa Second Vote: Al Third Vote: Al Fourth Vote: Al Fifth Vote: Al Jeff: Al, that's four, that's enough you need to bring me your torch. After Jeff extinguishes Al's torch, Al walks off. Jeff: You're only hope is that you win the next challenge because you do not want to fall behind in numbers right now. Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... Author's Notes